A Walk To Remember
by Katerina Potter
Summary: Fred's fallen in love. Unluckily he wants to keep her a secret and she thinks it's because he's ashamed of her--she can't walk. She's the mother of his baby and the love of his life. Now he's scared more than ever. 2 of many chapters posted.
1. Chapter One

**__**

Disclaimer: None of these characters could ever come from my 17-year-old mind. They are all creations of J.K. Rowling.

Fred's First Love

Chapter One: Strange Actions

"Mum, I'm telling you he's acting strange. He's been acting weird since he went to America to get that shipment of prank supplies 6 months ago." George yelled at his mother.

"George, dear, I'm telling you. Fred is fine. Maybe he was just effected by the Americans. Sometimes they are the rudest people…But most of them are nice…I'm sure he'll be fine, George." Molly Weasley answered him calmly.

__

Not to mention he hasn't been to the shop in 3 weeks… George thought to himself. _But,_ He thought as he walked up the stairs to his room, _he doesn't give me a reason he's never there!_

Fred had mysteriously decided to move out when he returned from America stating he "needed more space to invent". George had said it was a wonderful idea and said he should probably stay with him but Fred had said he shouldn't.

When George had explained everything to his father all he had done was grin and chuckle. "I don't think it's very funny I'm losing my business partner and brother." He had said. But his father only stood there.

Mr. Weasley sat in the kitchen discussing his son, Fred, over coffee. "I do think George is right, Arthur, dear, we barely see him anymore. We barely hear from him!" Molly stated.

"My dear, Molly, don't tell me you don't see it?" Mr. Weasley said putting down his mug.

"See what?" She asked.

"It seems our Fred has fallen in love. Or, at least, is the only explanation I can conclude from all this. I'm going to pay him a visit this afternoon and have a chat with him." Mr. Weasley said. 

"How did you draw up that conclusion, Arthur?" She asked.

"Well why else would he move out and not even call once in a while and not be at work?" He asked.

"I see what you mean." Mrs. Weasley said.

Arthur Weasley walked up the steps to his son's small apartment.

It wasn't much, but Fred said it was a "comfy fit" for him.

He knocked quietly on the door before opening it.

He grinned. _Fred always leaves the door unlocked._

He walked slowly through the house. "Fred?" He said quietly so he didn't startle him.

A head with brown hair beaked through the bedroom door and then quickly disappeared.

"Uh…er…Hello…" The head appeared. "Fred's not here…He'll be back in a few-"

"Emily?" Fred came through the front door. "Dad…What are you doing here?"

"Your mother's worried about you. You never call. You haven't even gone to the joke shop in weeks!" He said. 

The brown-haired head had disappeared. "And who was that?" He asked looking toward the door. 

"Em…come on out…" Fred said.

Slowly a figure emerged. It didn't take long to realize the girl was in a wheelchair.

"Uhm…Hello, sir." She said.

"Hello. And who are you?" Arthur asked. 

"She's my fiancee, dad, and the mother of my baby-to-be." Fred said. Arthur reached down and shook her hand. 

"Why are you in a-" He started but she already started to answer his question.

"Don't go thinking I'm paralyzed or anything. I just have a disease in my left leg or something and it makes it unbearable to walk. But I can still do most things. The only problems are going up and down stairs, getting water since the sink is too high up, taking a shower, and getting around the house, sometimes." She said. 

"And what's your name?" He asked.

"Emily Montana." She answered.

"Judging by your accent you're an American?" He said. 

She nodded.

"Well it's been wonderful meeting you, Emily. We'll have to talk again sometime." He said as he made a turn to leave. 

Fred grabbed his shoulder. "Dad," He whispered. "Please don't tell anyone." He said. "Ok." With that, he left.

She wheeled herself toward Fred the second Mr. Weasley was out the door. "I heard that, Fred!" She said looking hurt.

"What do you mean?" He asked.   


"Are you ashamed of me, Fred?" She asked, tears now shown in her green eyes. 

"Ashamed of you? Emily, I love you." He said. 

"Well then why won't you let me meet your family? Why am I always locked up in here? Why do you act like it's a chore, something you have to do when you help me around the house?" The tears began to fall. "Why do you stay with me when I need constant care you don't need to give to someone else?"

He kneeled down. "Em…" He started. "Don't you "Em" me! I want an answer!" She yelled backing away.

"Because I don't think you're ready to meet my family. Because you don't like going out of the house. It's not a chore. I want to help you. Because I love you." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said when he held her close, kneeling in front of her. "No…You know what? I'm going to throw you a big party. For you and the baby." He said. She smiled. "Party?" "Yes. With everyone in your family and mine." He said kissing her forehead.

"I don't know how you do it, Fred, but you can put me in a good mood no matter what." She said.

"Why don't we go into the living room and you can read me that weird romance type book you love so much." He grinned.

"It's not weird." She batted him on the chest. "It's a very good book. 'A Walk to Remember' is very asd but touching, Fred Weasley, and someday you'll see that." She said as he pushed her into the living room.

He transferred her to the couch easily. "I also can't believe I let you talk me into naming the baby Jamie or Landon after the main characters. Now where did I put that book. Oh, here it is. Hey! You already finished it." He said holding it up and smiling triumphantly.

"Your point being? We'll read it again then." She said, taking it from him and opening it to the front page. 

"Jesus, will I have to hear this book for the rest of my life?" He asked sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. "Yes." Was all she said before she began reading the first page. " 'When I was seventeen, my life changer forever…. I'm fifty-seven years old, but even now I remember everything from that year, down to the smallest details. I relive that year often in my mind, bringing it back to life, and I realize that when I do I always feel a combination of sadness and joy…. This is my story, I promise to leave nothing out.

"First you will smile, and then you will cry--- Don't say you haven't been warned" She turned the page and continued, until she was almost asleep. Fred kissed her forehead, lifted her, placed her into her chair and walked toward their room.

**__**

A/n: Was it good? Review, please. Any extra comments? E-mail me: Princessjess103@hotmail.com

**__**

And a special shout out goes to:

Michael: I know you don't like that book…

Princess Potter: Thanks for telling me how the book ended before I read it last month!

Strega Brava: Thanks for helping me through my school days.


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

My 18-year-old self wrote this new chapter. This one has a lot of explaining. How they met. When. It has the beginning of the party mentioned last chapter. Along with some things about one of my favorite books "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks.

This chapter has one or two songs by Mystical Dreamer, a very good friend of mine. Ashley: **_princesspotter@hermionegranger.zzn.com_****_ or Princess Potter_**

A Walk to Remember 

Chapter Two

They awoke to a sunny say. The sun shown across her face gently. Fred roled over and looked at her. To him she was perfect. She had learned a lesson when she first read "A Walk To Remember". That lesson was to live her life to the fullest and not to put herself down for her disability. 

Fred had learned a lot from her in the time he had known her. She was now his fiancee and the woman who would have his child within four months time.

He had noticed, from waking up next to her for the past 5 months, that she always smiled in her sleep. She never told him what her disease was because she couldn't pronounce it. If she couldn't pronounce it, he thought, it couldn't be good at all.

She rolled over gently into his arms. He kissed her forehead and her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning. She said. "Good morning. Would you like anything for breakfast?" He asked, tucking a piece of lose hair behind her ear.

"Anything you want to make is fine with me." She said. "Pancakes it is, again, then." He said standing and walking around to her side of the bed and remeving the blankets. He slipped his arms under her, lifting her into her chair. "I'm going to get changed. You can got start breakfast." She said. He looked at her questioningly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said smiling at him.

Fred stood at the stove. He had promised that when he cooked he wouldn't use magic because she thought it tasted funny when he did. He couldn't blame her. She was very wealthy and never needed to cook and always had things that were made from scratch. Before he met her he barely ever cooked. Normally he would buy something from the Leaky Cauldron before he got to work.

He heard her wheelchair as he poured the batter onto the pan. "So, when is this party you were talking about?" She asked. "I'll have to figure out a date. September is normally a busy month for a lot of people." He looked at the calendar. September 11th was the date. 

"Well we'll have to see what everyone has planned. Maybe we could a Christmas type party for you and Landon or Jamie, whoever's in there." He smiled. She laughed. "Jamie Weasley. Landon Weasley." She said. 

"Hon, please think about it. He'll be taunted for_ever_. I mean…think about it. Land on Weasley." He said looking at her as he flipped a pancake.

"Fred, you told me I could name the baby and I did. Live with it." She smiled as she sat at the table. She reached into the pocket of the chair and pulled out the book. "Where did I stop last night?" She asked. "Page 190." He said from memory.

He looked at the clock. "Already 10: 15? Wow. I should probably go see George after breakfast. See how the shop is. I haven't been there for a few months." He said. "Ok." She said, turning the page in her book. 

The phone rang at that moment. "Em, can you get that, please?" He asked as he blew the smoke from the pancakes he had just burnt. 

"Yes, Chef Fred." She laughed. 

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. 

"Hello." The voice on the other end replied. "Is there a Miss Emily Montana present?" the man asked. "Yes, this is she." She replied. "I'm sorry, miss. There was a horrible attack involving your parents." He paused. When he didn't answer she said, "what kind of an accident?" "Miss, your parents worked inside the World Trade Center, correct?" He asked. "Yes. But why does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"There was a terrorist attack today on the World Trade Center. Many are still missing, your parents among them." He said sorrowfully. "no…there's got to be some mistake.." She said. "I'm sorry, but…" She dropped the phone.

"Em…Are you ok?" He asked. "I-I-I…" She said as tears trekked down her cheeks.

He picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Fred Weasley. What's happened?" He asked. The man explained. After a few moments he hung up the phone.

He knelt in front of her. "My…my entire family worked in there…" She sobbed. "Emily…It's all going to be ok…I promise. I promise everything will be ok. C'mon. I'll stay here with you today. I'll go some other day this week. Don't worry. Shh. It's ok." He let her cry into his neck as he held her close.

Weeks past and no news was brought about her parents being found. It was the night of their big party. All of his family was going to be there. He had wanted to postpone it but she said not to. He'd already met all of hers anyway. There was no need. But he could tell she was upset her family wasn't going to be there.

His family seemed to love her right away. Gifts were brought for the two of them and the baby.

The small house was packed with people. She could barely wheel her way around and through the Weasley family and friends.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He came to the US to pick up a shipment of joke things because they couldn't ship them. My father was one of the people to help Fred get it. That's how we met. The next few weeks we got to know each other and then after a little while longer we fell in love. That's why I came back with him." She said smiling up at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Oh. Well…if you don't mind my asking, what's wrong with you that you need a wheelchair?" she asked. "I had a very bad problem when I was younger. I still can't pronounce what it is. It's actually been a bit worse lately. I don't know why. I think it's because of the whole baby thing." She answered. 

"Well you seem to be alright. When are you due?" she asked. "Sometime in January." She said. "Congratulations." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you." Emily answered. "So what did you do before you met Fred?" Molly asked. "I sang at local clubs and stuff like that. I actually miss doing it because I gained respect though my songs, sometimes."

"Oh? Could you sing a song for us?" Molly smiled.   


"I don't know. I finished writing one today…" She said.

"Well then tell Fred. We'd al love to hear you." Molly said.

Emily just couldn't tell her no. So she wheeled her way into the bedroom nd took the paper off her desk. "Hmmm…Ok." She said as she wheeled her way back into the livingroom.

She waited until everyone was sitting befroes he began her song.

__

Mystical mornings

Beautiful days  


The love for this world has show  


In so many ways  


Oh in so many ways  


I have always been the dreamer  


Seeing things no one else could see  


Seeing things no one wanted to believe

But I followed my heart  


Right from the start  


I will always be a dreamer  


I have been to places no one else could see  


I have been to places in dreams  


I have been to fairy-tale lands  


and it seems to Heaven and back  


I have seen so much  


So much isn't real  


Many things are only real to me  


Many things only I can see  


I have always been the dreamer  


Seeing things no one else could see  


Seeing things no one wanted to believe  


But I followed my heart  


Right from the start  


I will always be the dreamer  


People always put themselves down  


Saying others are better  


People never look at the bright side  


There is always a negative  


I have always been the dreamer  


Seeing things no one else could see  


Seeing things no one wanted to believe  


But I followed my heart  


Right from the start  


I dream of peace  


I dream of equality  


I dream of a world with not wars  


and no racism  
  
I will always be a dreamer  


Still seeing things no one wants to believe  


Or see for themselves  


But I will still follow my heart  


and make my dreams come true.  


Following my heart...   


****

*~*~*~*~Dreamer ~*~*~*~*

Everyone applauded when she was done her song. She blushed and went over to where Fred was sitting at the table. 

"You never told me you had such a wonderful voice." He said. "you never asked." She answered.

**__**

Please Review!


End file.
